Unova Route 1
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BW.png |generation=5 |type=land |mapdesc=A small road by the shore, where you can enjoy the seascape in peace. A small road by the shore, where you can enjoy the changing seasons. |north=Accumula Town |south=Nuvema Town |west=Route 17 |regionwest=Unova |region=Unova |prev=Route 230 |regionprev=Sinnoh |next=Route 2 |regionnext=Unova |surf=yes }} Route 1 (Japanese: Route 1) is a route in southeast Unova, connecting Nuvema Town to Accumula Town, as well as providing access to in the west. Route description The eastern half of Route 1 is a straight path heading north to Accumula Town. Like other early-region routes, it is lined with trees, and features low-level Pokémon in its long grass. There are patches of grass both at the beginning and end of the path with a grass patch between them and to the right of the path. In the player first ventures through Route 1 with their friends Cheren and Bianca. Between and to the left of the first and second patches are some steps leading to the sea. When the player acquires they may travel westwards along the water to reach the western half of the route. The western half of the route leads back east, up some more stairs and then south-west through a number of irregularly-shaped patches of before terminating at a gate in the south-west that leads to . Due to the requirement to have Surf to reach this area, in Pokémon Black and White the trainers and wild Pokémon are at much higher levels than those to the east. This is not the case in as Route 1 is not accessible until the post-game. Thus both halves have high leveled trainers and wild Pokémon Seasonal changes on Route 1 are completely aesthetic, affecting the color palette of the grass, trees, and flowers. There are no areas which can only be accessed in certain seasons, like in Icirrus City. Items ×5}} }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} ) * Gift from Pokémon Ranger Claude after defeating him (requires )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Persim Berry ×2}} ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} ) * Gift from Pokémon Ranger Rick after defeating him (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Lum Berry ×2}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Cheyenne is circling (requires ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |4|138|Omanyte|♂| |None|347|Anorith|♂| |None|410|Shieldon|♂| |None|567|Archeops|♂| |None|36=アユミ|37=Ayumi}} |4|140|Kabuto|♂| |None|345|Lileep|♂| |None|408|Cranidos|♂| |None|565|Carracosta|♂| |None|36=トシノブ|37=Toshinobu}} |3|632|Durant|♂| |None|196|Espeon|♂| |None|430|Honchkrow|♂| |None|36=シュンスケ|37=Shunsuke}} |3|631|Heatmor|♀| |None|197|Umbreon|♂| |None|429|Mismagius|♀| |None|36= アサミ|37=Asami}} |3|040|Wigglytuff|♀| |None|203|Girafarig|♀| |None|045|Vileplume|♀| |None|36=キリ|37=Kiri}} |3|288|Vigoroth|♂| |None|234|Stantler|♂| |None|071|Victreebel|♂| |None|36=リック|37=Rick}} Memory Link (one time only) If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Tail|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |ability=Forewarn |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Fighting |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flare Blitz|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} Trainer Tips Trivia * Of all the first routes of core series games, Unova Route 1 has the highest leveled wild Pokémon. ** However, high-leveled wild Pokémon only appear on this route in , water, and during swarms in Black and White, none of which can be accessed early in the game. Route 001 Route 001 Route 001 Route 001